baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
January 3
1800s *1885 - The recently disbanded Cleveland Blues team (National League) release their players. 1900s-1940s *1911 - At Laughery club house, near Rising Sun, Indiana, the National Baseball Commission adopts a rule that bars World Series winners from playing post-season exhibition games. This obscure rule will lead to a direct confrontation between Babe Ruth and Commissioner Kenesaw Mountain Landis in 1921. *1920 - The secret deal made on December 26 to sell Babe Ruth to the New York Yankees for $125,000 (twice the amount ever paid previously for a player) is announced publicly. Boston Red Sox owner Harry Frazee also secures a $350,000 loan from the Yankees as part of the deal. *1923 - The Yankees pluck two rookies from the Red Sox, pitcher George Pipgras and outfielder Harvey Hendrick, in exchange for backup catcher Al DeVormer. *1944 - Chicago White Sox shortstop Luke Appling reports for duty at Camp Lee, Virginia. Appling was the American League batting leader last season, finishing second in the Most Valuable Player Award voting. *1946 - The Boston Red Sox get Rudy York from Detroit in a trade for Eddie Lake. 1950-1990s *1955 - Baltimore purchase veteran outfielder Hoot Evers from the Tigers. *1961 - Frank Lane quits as General Manager of the Cleveland Indians to take the same post with the Kansas City Athletics. *1962 - Ground is broken for the Houston Astrodome. *1973 - A group of investors, headed by shipbuilder George Steinbrenner, purchases the New York Yankees from CBS for $10 million. *1974 - The Yankees sign Bill Virdon as manager. Although the former Pittsburgh Pirates skipper will manage for two years in New York, he will never win a game at Yankee Stadium because the Yankees will play home games at Shea Stadium due to renovations at their stadium. *1977 - The Kansas City Royals release pitcher Lindy McDaniel, ending his career after 21 years. He had appeared in 987 games, second only to Hoyt Wilhelm's 1,070. *1996 - Free agent first baseman Paul Sorrento is signed by the Seattle Mariners. 2000s *2001 - The Houston Astros agreed to terms with free agent pitcher Kent Bottenfield on a one-year contract. *2005: **Hoping to make the team appeal to a broader marketplace, the Angels announce the franchise will now be known as the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Officials from Anaheim likely will file a lawsuit to block the change believing the new name violates the terms of the team's 33-year lease with the city. **Commissioner Bud Selig approves the potential trade of the Arizona Diamondbacks pitcher Randy Johnson to the New York Yankees in exchange for pitcher Javier Vázquez, catcher Dioner Navarro, outfielder Brad Halsey and $9 million dollars. Arizona will likely include Navarro and much of the cash to the Dodgers to obtained Shawn Green, another deal approved by the commissioner’s office. Births *1899 - Buzz Arlett, outfielder (d. 1964) *1906 - Gus Suhr, All-Star infielder (d. 2004) *1910 - Frenchy Bordagaray, infielder/outfielder (d. 2001) *1912 - Cliff Melton, All-Star pitcher (d. 1986) *1915 - Sid Hudson, All-Star pitcher *1949 - Gary Lavelle, All-Star pitcher *1950 - Jim Dwyer, outfielder *1962 - Darren Daulton, All-Star catcher *1964 - Luis Rivera, infielder *1964 - Russ Swan, pitcher (d. 2006) *1965 - Mark Dewey, pitcher *1965 - Luis Sojo, infielder *1969 - Cris Colón, infielder *1977 - A.J. Burnett, pitcher *1977 - Mike Crudale, pitcher *1977 - Zach Sorensen, infielder *1979 - Rosman García, pitcher *1979 - Michael Restovich, outfielder Deaths *1943 - Bid McPhee, Hall of Fame player and manager (b. 1859) *1945 - George Stone, outfielder (b. 1877) *1981 - Lou Fette, All-Star pitcher (b. 1907) *1991 - Luke Appling, Hall of Fame player and manager (b. 1907) *1995 - Mickey Haefner, pitcher (b. 1912) *1996 - Connie Ryan, All-Star infielder (b. 1920) *2002 - Al Smith, All-Star outfielder (b. 1928) *2004 - Leon Wagner, All-Star outfielder (b. 1934)